Short Story
by Chinatsu Kinoshita
Summary: Hanya beberapa cerpen tentang kehidupan Karin DKK yang penuh misteri/Baru keluar dari kegalauan/ Short Story 5 : Hide and Seek/ Mind to reviews ?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu : Konichawa minna ~! Aku author baru disini. Mohon bantuannya ya !

Kazune : Author gaje lagi …

Natsu : Huweee …. Kazune jahat !

Kazune : Udah …. Mulai aja

Natsu : Oke !

* * *

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin bukan milik author Natsu. Tapi punya yang berwenang

Warning : OOC ,EYD,Death Chara,Alur aneh, Bikin pening, DLL

Rated : T

Genre : Mystery

Summary : Hanya cerpen tentang kehidupan para chara yang penuh misteri

Enjoy~

* * *

Di depan sebuah rumah, terlihat seorang wanita berambut brunette tengah memandang rumah tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

Dulu rumah tersebut begitu bahagia, penuh canda dan tawa antara ia dan anaknya, Karin.

Tapi semuanya berubah setelah Karin mengidap penyakit yang aneh di wajahnya.

Kini iapun harus hidup sendirian dalam bayangan anaknya.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

* * *

Saat Karin mengidap penyakit aneh diwajahnya ….

''Lihatlah wajahmu yang jelek itu. Kamu tidak pantas untukku.'' Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam atau sering dipanggil Jin,pacar Karin.

''Karin, sebaiknya kita putus saja ,karena kamu sudah tidak cantik lagi.'' Sambung Jin dan menggandeng seorang gadis sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Karin dibangkunya.

Sedangkan Karin tengah menutupi wajahnya.''Aku benci Jin-_**kun**_,aku benci semuanya karena telah menghina wajahku.'' Gumam Karin menyumpah serapahi teman-temannya.

Karin pulang sekolah dengan keadaan menangis karena sudah diputusi oleh Jin.

Suzuka merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan Karin yang menangis.

''Ada apa dengan anakku ?''Gumam Suzuka.

''Semuanya jahat ! Aku tidak mau berteman dengan mereka semua !''Teriak Karin sambil mengusap air matanya.

Karin segera pergi kekamar.

Sesampainya di kamar ia menutup pintu dengan keras.

''Aku benci dengan wajah burukku''Gumam Karin penuh rasa benci.

* * *

Sedangkan Suzuka yang tengah menjahit tiba-tiba tertusuk jarum jahit.''Astaga perasaan apa ini ?''Tanya Suzuka entah pada siapa.

* * *

Di kamar Karin , keadaan sangat kacau.

Banyak barang berserakan dimana-mana.

Karin kini tengah duduk di meja rias sambil menatap wajahnya di cermin.

''Semua yang telah kalian lakukan padaku akan aku balas suatu saat''Gumam Karin . Tangannya tengah memegang sebuah _**cuter**_.

''Aku sudah muak dengan kalian semua.''Ucap Karin seraya berdiri.

''Aku benci pada wajahku yang sekarang. Terkutuklah kalian akan akhiri hidupku dan aku akan menghantui semua yang jahat padaku''Lanjutnya dan -

SREEKK

* * *

''Kenapa perasaan ini menjadi tak karuan ? Jangan-jangan telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Karin .''Gumam Suzuka.

''Akh …. Aku tertusuk jarum lagi''Ucap Suzuka.

'Pasti ada yang tidak beres , aku harus segera melihat keadaan Karin ' segera pergi kekamar Karin sambil meneriaki nama Karin.

Sesampainya disana, Suzuka segera mengetuk pintu kamar Karin.

TOK TOK TOK

''Karin buka pintunya sayang.'' Ucap Suzuka sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamar Karin.

'Tidak dikunci ' Batin Suzuka saat ia berhasil membuka pintu itu.

Namun , setelah masuk ke kamar Karin ,betapa terkejutnya Suzuka melihat putrinya tergeletak berlumuran darah di depan cermin dengan membawa sebuah _**cuter **_.

''Karin ada apa denganmu nak ?''Tanya Suzuka.

Ia terus menggoyang tubuh Karin.''Karin, bangun ! Hiks …''

* * *

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

* * *

Lima tahun berlalu , tetapi arwah Karin masih saja bergentayangan setiap malam.

Karena Karin meninggal dunia dengan rasa benci dalam kematiannya, membuat dia menjadi hantu yang bergentayangan dengan rasa dendam kepada semua orang yang menghinanya.

Dan setiap malam dia selalu menakuti Jin , bekas pacarnya sampai akhirnya Jin menjadi gila.

The End

* * *

Karin : Kenapa nasibku seperti itu ?

Kazune : Aku malah tidak ada muncul disini

Natsu : Ara~ tenang aja besok giliran kau kok #smirk

Kazune : Aku rasa aku menyesal bilang kata-kata tadi …

Natsu : Baiklah akhir kata ….

_**REVIEWS OR DELETE ?**_


	2. Short Story 2 : Penjaga Gedung

Natsu : Yey ! Chap 2 akhirnya update !

Karin : Kini siapa lagi yang kau nistakan ?

Natsu : Tentu saja Jin !

Jin : #Pundung

Natsu : Chap semalam Natsu lupa buat judulnya. Judul Chap semalam itu Dendam

Jin : Chap sekarang apa judulnya ?

Natsu : Penjaga Gedung !

Karin : Baiklah ini dia ceritanya !

* * *

Judul : Cerpen 2 : Penjaga Gedung

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin bukan milik author Natsu. Tapi punya yang berwenang

Warning : OOC , Gaje ,EYD , Death Cara,Bikin pening dll

Rated : T

Genre : Mystery

Summary : Hanya beberapa cerpen tentang kehidupan Karin DKK yang penuh misteri

Enjoy ~

* * *

Di sebuah kota , tepatnya kota Tokyo.

Berdiri kokoh sebuah gedung.

Itu adalah gedung angker yang hampir setiap bulan memakan korban yang ada di dalamnya.

Suatu hari ada seorang pemuda yang baru bekerja di gedung itu.

Ia terpilih menjadi seorang penjaga gedung.

Pemuda itu bernama Jin Kuga.

* * *

Di Kantor Direktur

* * *

''Ini adalah hari pertamamu bekerja, berdoalah untuk keselamatanmu'',ucap seorang pemuda bersurai kuning pucat.

''Terima kasih, Kujyo_**-Sama**_, aku adalah orang yang tidak taat beragama'',balas Jin acuh tak acuh.

''tidak ada ruginya kamu luangkan waktumu untuk berdoa sejenak'',nasihat pemuda yang dipanggil Kujyo – lebih tepatnya Kujyo Kazune.

''Besok saja deh '',Ucap Jin.

'Dasar cerewet. Baru pertama kerja saja aku sudah digurui',Batin Jin seraya pergi.

Setelah Jin pergi, raut wajah Kazune berubah menjadi sendu.

Semoga besok kamu masih ada di tempat ini untuk berdoa bersamaku'',gumam Kazune

* * *

Malam telah tiba.

* * *

Kini Jin tengah berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang gelap.

Jin merasakan hawa yang aneh.

''Kenapa tempat ini terasa dingin sekali ?''Tanya Jin entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dari dalam gedung itu dan mengarah kepada Jin.

''Ahh…. Kenapa ada angin yang kencang memasuki tempat ini !?''Teriak Jin.

Selang beberapa detik angin kencang tersebut menghilang.

''Dari mana asal angin tadi ? Benar-benar aneh'',Gumam Jin dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba Jin mendengar suara orang meminta tolong.

''Suara siapa itu ?''Gumamnya.

Jin menyusuri jalan dimana dia mendengarkan suara itu.

''Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sini'',Ucap Jin.

Suara orang minta tolong itu berasal dari dalam _**Lift**_.

''Ada orang di dalam _**Lift**_'', ucap Jin saat sampai di depan _**Lift**_.

Malangnya _**Lift**_ tidak bias dibuka karena rusak.

''Gawat, _**Lift**_nya tidak bisa dibuka. Aku harus masuk melewati lubang _**Ventilasi**_ .Yang ada didalam bertahanlah !'',Teriak Jin berharap orang tersebut mendengarnya.

Setelah Jin melihat jalan masuknya,Ia segera masuk ke dalam _**Lift**_.

Jin mencoba mengintip untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam _**Lift**_.

Tapi dikarenakan gelap, Akhirnya Jin mencoba masuk lebih dalam.

''Aneh, mengapa _**Lift**_nya kosong ?''Tanya Jin.

Tiba-tiba Jin mendengar suara jeritan hantu yang sangat menakutkan.

* * *

''KAMU HARUS MATI !''

* * *

''Hah suara apa itu ?''.

Tiba-tiba sesosok hantu menyeramkan muncul di depan Jin.

Karena terkejut dengan kedatangan hantu itu, Jin terjatuh dari lift dan tewas seketika.

Hantu yang memiliki surai kuning pucat itu segera pergi setelah berhasil menakuti Jin hingga mati.

Kazune yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

''Sudah cukup ! Hentikan semua balas dendammu pada orang-orang tidak bersalah Kazusa !''teriak Kazune.

''Tidak Kazu_**-nii**_ ! Aku akan terus mencari korban !'' Ucap hantu gadis itu dan menghilang secara misterius.

* * *

Karena telah menelan begitu banyak korban, akhirnya gedung itu di hancurkan dan hantu gadis itu di doakan supaya arwahnya tenang dan tidak lagi meminta korban.

Konon kabarnya hantu gadis itu merupakan adik kembar Kujyo Kazune yang meninggal dunia di dalam _**Lift **_ akibat _**Lift**_nya rusak dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.

Keesokan paginya dia ditemukan tewas

* * *

_**Short Story 2 : The End**_

* * *

Natsu : Akhirnya selesai !

Jin : #Pundung . Aku dinistakan …

Kazusa : Apa maksudnya aku hantu disini ?!

Natsu : Lumayan bukan ? daripada kamu yang kunistakan.

Kazusa : iya juga ya

Natsu : Untuk yang sudah reviews arigatou ne ! balasannya udh Natsu kirim di PM masing-masing. Akhir kata …-

_**Reviews or deleted ?**_


	3. Short Story 3 : DEVIL

Natsu : Yosshhh ! Akhirnya update lagi !

Kazune : Sekarang siapa yang kau nistakan ?

Natsu : Michi dan Jin !

Jin : Tidak ! Chapter sebelumnya aku kan sudah ?!

Natsu : Biar saja. Kasian Michi di nistakan sendiri …

Michi : Kenapa harus aku ? #pundung

Natsu : Karena Natsu mau memenuhi request dari _**Yumi Tiffani**_

Kazune : untung saja aku tak dinistakan ….

Natsu : Yosshh ! ayo mulai !

* * *

Judul : Cerpen 3 : Devil

Disclaimmer : Kamichama Karin bukan punya author Natsu, Tapi punya yang berwenang

Warning : OOC, Death Cara,EYD , Bikin Pening , DLL

Rated : T

Genre : Mystery

Summary : Hanya beberapa cerpen tentang kehidupan Karin DKK yang penuh misteri

* * *

Enjoy~

* * *

Ditengah hutan yang sunyi dan senyap, terlihat tiga orang pemuda.

Pemuda pertama memiliki surai kuning pucat dan memiliki iris biru _**Saphire**_.

Pemuda kedua memiliki surai _**Caramel**_ dan memiliki iris yang berbeda setiap sisinya.

Pemuda ketiga memiliki surai hitam legam dan memiliki iris kuning _**Onyx**_.

Mereka adalah , Kujyo Kazune, Nishikiori Michiru, dan Kuga bertiga sedang berkemah di tengah hutan.

''Hei _**minna**_ ~! Ayo kita menari !''Ucap Jin.

''Aku merasa dari tadi ada yang mengawasi kita.''Gumam Kazune.

''Ada Kujyo-_**Kun**_ , rembulan itu yang mengawasi kita''Ucap Michi.

* * *

KRUSUK

* * *

Tiba-tiba dari dalam semak-semak muncul seseorang yang memakai baju seperti seorang malaikat maut.

''Siapa itu ?''Tanya Jin.

''Sepertinya dia hantu …'' Jawab Kazune.

''Hii ….Hiii…..Hiii ''

Tanpa banyak bicara sosok itu menyerang mereka.

Jin dan Kazune berhasil lolos, Tetapi Michi berhasil ditangkap oleh sosok itu.

Dengan sekali ayunan,Kepala Michi sudah terputus dari lehernya.

Jin dan Kazune hanya bias melihat sosok itu membantai Michi.

''Mi-michi …..''Terlihat raut penyesalan dari wajah mereka berdua.

''Ku-kujyo , Sebaiknya kita cepat lari …'' ucap Jin lalu berlari di susul oleh Kazune.

Mereka berlari jauh ke dalam hutan, hingga akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah rumah kayu.

''Lihat ada sebuah rumah ….''Ucap Jin lau mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tak lamapun pintu rumah itu terbuka,tetapi yang muncul adalah mahluk tadi.

''Silahkan masuk …''Ucap sosok itu.

Melihat itu Jin langsung berlari.

Hingga mereka melihat seorang Pemuda berambut Coklat.

''Kalian tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun. Dia adalah hantu pemburu kepala. Di belakang itu adalah tempat ia mengumpulkan kepala para korbannya.'' Jelas pemuda itu.

''Hantu pemburu kepala ?''Tanya Kazune sambil melihat kebelakang.

Dan benar saja dibelakangnya terlihat banyak tengkorak manusia.

''Awas di belakangmu ! Cepat merunduk !''Peringat Pemuda itu.

Saat Kazune dan Jin merunduk, pemuda tadi melompat dan memukul kepala hantu itu menyebabkan kepala hantu itu putus.

''Pu-putus ?!''Teriak Kazune dan Jin tak percaya.

''Kenapa kau selalu ikut campur Kirika ?! Harus kah aku penggal juga kepalamu ?!'' Teriak hantu itu.

''Aku harus menghentikkan ulahmu, _**Ni-san**_ ''Ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Kirika.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut dengan sengit.

''Cepat cabut topeng yang ada di kepalanya ! Aku akan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menyerangmu !''Perintah Kirika

Kazune langsung melompat menghampiri kepala hantu itu.

Dengan sekali hentakan topeng yang menempel di kepala hantu itu terlepas.

''Ini untuk Nishikiori yang mati !'' Teriak Kazune dan Jin.

Begitu topeng itu lepas, tubuh hantu itu langsung terbakar.

''Semoga engkau tidak berulah lagi, _**Ni-san**_ ….'' Gumam Kirika.

Kazune melempar topeng itu ke dalam kobaran api. Lalu bergumam bersama Jin.

''Semoga kau tenang , Nishikiori ….''

* * *

_**Short Story 3 : Devil. END**_

* * *

Natsu : Yey akhirnya selesai ! Gomen kalau pendek

Michi : Hei BakaNatsu ! katanya yang bakal dinistakan aku sama Jin ! Kok yang mati Cuma aku sih ?!

Natsu : Natsu kasian aja sama Jin. Chap sebelumnya kan dia sudah dinistakan.

Michi : #Pundung

Natsu : Bersiaplah kalian Kujyo _**Family**_ ! Besok giliran kalian yang dinistakan HUAHAHAHHA !

Kujyo Family : #pundungbersamaMichi

Natsu : Oke akhir kata …-

_**Reviews or Deleted ?**_


	4. Short Story 4 : Misteri Taman Bunga

Natsu : #Nangisdipojokan

Karin : Huh ? BakaNatsu kenapa ?

Kazune : Mana ku tempe (?)

Natsu : Hiks Natsu baru ingat Himeka masuk kriteria Kujyo Family Hiks , jadi untuk penistaan keluarga Kujyo di tunda dulu hiks ….

KujyoFamily : #Menghelanafaslega.

Karin : Jadi kini siapa yang kau nistakan ?

Natsu : Natsu nggak tau …. Lihat aja deh ceritanya …

* * *

Judul : Cerpen 4 : Misteri taman bunga

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin bukan punya author Natsu , tapi punya yang berwenang

Warning : Abal , Jelek , GaJe , OOC , Bikin pening , DLL

Rated : T

Genre : Mystery

NB : Himeka bukan sepupu Kazune

Enjoy ~

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Karin dan Kazune sedang menikmati pemandangan di pegunungan.

''Lihatlah, indah sekali disini '' Ucap Kazune seraya menunjuk pemandangan yang kini tersaji di depannya.

''Lihat disana Kazune_**-Kun**_ , ada taman bunga yang indah …. Ayo kita kesana Kazune_**-Kun**_ !'' Ucap Karin seraya menarik tangan Kazune ke arah taman bunga di depan mereka.

Sesampainya disana, Kazune merasa aneh dengan taman bunga tersebut.

''Sepertinya taman bunga ini aneh …'' Gumam Kazune.

''Bunganya harum dan sangat banyak. Aku senang sekali Kazune_**-kun**_ ! '' Seru Karin yang tak mendengar gumaman Kazune.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok hantu gadis dibelakang Karin.

Hantu itu memiliki rambut hitam _**indigo**_ sepunggung, matanya berwarna coklat, Dan kulitnya seputih mayat.

''Astaga lihat dibelakangmu Karin !'' Seru Kazune.

Karin yang mendengar itu dengan segera melihat kebelakang dan menemukan hantu gadis tersebut.

''Bunga-bunga ini akan menjadi milik kalian jika kalian menolongku…''Ucap hantu itu.

''Si-siapa kau ?!''Bentak Kazune.

''Apa dia hantu ?'' Tanya Karin ketakutan sambil bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kazune.

''Jika tidak maka kalian akan berakhir pula di tempat ini….''Ucap gadis itu tenang dan menghilang secara misterius.

Setelah hantu itu menghilang , Karin dan Kazune segera pulang kerumah masing-masing.

* * *

**Dirumah Kazune**

* * *

Kini Kazune tengah tiduran di atas kasur. Ia terus memikirkan perkataan hantu gadis tadi.

Lama-kelamaan Kazune pun tertidur.

Di dalam mimpi , Kazune terus diganggu Hantu gadis tersebut.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya**

* * *

Pagi ini Kazune dan Karin berencana mengunjungi teman Kazune yang bisa melihat mahluk halus.

Saat disana, Kazune langsung mengetuk pintu. Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut _**Carame**_l dan memiliki iris yang berbeda di setiap sisinya.

''Ah…Hai Kujyo_**-kun**_ , Hanazono_**-san**_ …. Silahkan masuk.'' Seru pemuda itu sembari mempersilahkan Kazune dan Karin masuk.

''Jadi …. Ada apa ?''Tanya pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan di ruang tamu.

''Kami terus diganggu oleh sesosok hantu gadis, Michi. Ia terus meminta pertolongan kami tidak tau dia meminta bantuan apa..'' Jelas Karin kepada pemuda yang dipanggil Michi.

'' Hm …. Dimana kalian bertemu dengannya ?'' Tanya Michi.

''Saat kami ke taman bunga dekat kaki gunung Fuji …'' Jelas Kazune.

''Mari kita kesana …'' Seru Michi.

Setelah sekian lama melakukan perjalanan, sampailah mereka di taman bunga tempat Karin dan Kazune melihat hantu gadis itu.

''Disini tempatnya …'' Ucap Karin .

''Hai hantu penjaga taman bunga, Keluarlah ! kami tidak akan menyakitimu.'' Seru Michi seraya menutup matanya.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan kencang, dari arah semak-semak, Keluar sesosok hantu gadis yang Karin dan Kazune temui beberapa waktu lalu.

''Maaf mengganggumu, tapi kami hanya ingin membantumu …'' Ucap Michi.

''Benarkah ?''Tanya hantu gadis itu. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka.

'' Aku ingin kalian mencari kerangkaku yang dibuang kesini dan kuburkan dengan layak. Jika kalian ingin membantuku, Maka bunga-bunga ini akan menjadi milik kalian.'' Jelas Hantu gadis itu dan menghilang.

''Sebaiknya kita segera mencari tulang gadis itu dan menguburkannya dengan layak'' Perintah Michi dan segera mencari di ikuti Karin dan Kazune.

Sesaat kemudian, Kazunelah yang berhasil menemukan tulang hantu gadis itu.

Setelah selesai menguburkan tulang hantu gadis itu dengan layak, mereka bertiga segera pulang. Tetapi sebuah keanehan terjadi.

Halaman rumah mereka dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah.

'Sepertinya hantu gadis itu menepati janjinya, ia memberikan bunga yang indah dan dan harum di rumahku …' Batin mereka bertiga.

* * *

_**Cerpen 4: Misteri taman bunga : The End**_

* * *

Natsu : Yoshhh ! Chap 4 selesai !

Karin : Besok siapa yang kau nistakan ?

Natsu : Hmm… nggak tau …. Natsu terserah readers deh … dan akhir kata-

_**Reviews or Deleted ?**_


	5. Short Story 5 : Hide and Seek

Natsu : Huwee ~! Gomenasai minna-sama ! Natsu lama update

Kazune : Kenapa nggak sekalian hiatus aja ?

Natsu : Ohh …, jadi ceritanya ngusir nih ? #AuraKelam

Kazune : Eng-enggak kok !

Natsu : Ya udah Natsu mulai aja deh …

* * *

Judul : Cerpen 5 : Hide and Seek

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin bukan milik author Natsu. Tapi punya yang berwenang

Warning : OOC,EYD,Death Chara,Alur Aneh,Bikin pening, DLL

Genre : Mystery

Summary : Hanya cerpen tentang kehidupan para chara yang penuh misteri

Enjoy~

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning pucat dan beriris biru _**sapphire **_tengah membaca selembar kertas berjudul 'Game Hide And Seek' .

Ia membaca setiap deret kata yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai dan bergumam '' Pemainan yang bagus ''.

Dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera menyiapkan segala keperluan permainan tersebut.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kujyou Kazune itu sedang mengecek segala persiapan.

''Boneka sudah, garam sudah, air garam sudah, lalu –'' Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

''-Sigh, harus sendiri. Di rumah ini ada aku dan Kazusa.'' Kazune menggerutu kesal.

Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai.

''Heh, kenapa tak sekalian ku musnahkan saja dia ?'' Ucap Kazune seraya mengambil pisau dan mencari Kazusa.

Semua ruangan sudah ia jelajahi, mulai dari dapur, Kamar mandi, Kamar kazusa , dan perpustakaan, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Kazusa.

Akhirnya setelah berjuang dengan sedikit kerja keras Kazune menemukan Kazusa tengah menonton Televisi di ruang keluarga.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kazune langsung menusukkan pisaunya ke arah punggung Kazusa.

Kazusa tersentak dan membalikan tubuhnya.

''Ka-Kazune-_**Onii-sama doushite**_ ?'' Tanya Kazusa gemetaran.

Kazune hanya menyeringai dan mencabut kedua mata milik Kazusa.

''Kyaaa ! '' Teriak Kazusa.

''Wah, wah, bola mata yang persis sekali dengan milikku. Sayang harus musnah '' ucap Kazune dan menghancurkan kedua bola mata milik Kazusa.

Kazune segera mencabut pisaunya dari tubuh Kazusa.

''Nah, Sekarang bagian mana yang mana ya ?'' Tanya Kazune seraya berfikir.

''Tidakk ! Lepaskan aku ! '' Kazusa kembali berteriak.

''Tch, Berisik sekali. Bagaimana jika mulutmu yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya, heh ?'' Tanya Kazune seraya mengoyak mulut Kazusa.

Lalu ia mengoyak perut Kazusa dan memotong semua organnya.

''Arghh ….'' Rintih Kazusa.

'' Heh, sudah lelah ya ? baiklah kita akhiri saja.'' Gumam Kazune dan menusuk Kazusa tepat dijantung.

Kini tubuh Kazusa sudah sangat mengenaskan. Kedua bola matanya lepas, mulutnya koyak, semua organnya berserakan di mana-mana.

''Nah , hasil karya yang bagus. Sekarang saatnya memulai permainan.'' Ucap Kazune dan segera mengucapkan mantra pemanggil roh.

* * *

_**Kami no mitama to shi no kami ga, watashi wa to~ukuto~uku no herupu anata o yobidasu. Ima kara gēmu ga owaru made, watashi ni anata no seishin no 1 o kasu**_

* * *

Setelah selesai membacakan mantra, ia segera berjaga dan menghitung.

''_**Ichi …. Ni ….. San ….-''**_

''_**Shi …. Go … Roku … Sichi …. Hachi … Kyuu … Juu ….''**_

Suara seorang gadis mengejutkan Kazune. Ia sangat kenal dengan suara itu.

''Ka-Kazusa …'' Gumam Kazune dan berbalik.

Kini dihadapannya berdiri sosok Kazusa yang mengerikan.

Matanya hilang satu, perutnya koyak, dan mulutnya sobek.

Tangannya tengah memegang sebuah pisau berkarat.

''Khekhekhe….. Kazune-_**onii-sama**_, Kau kena !'' ucap Kazusa ceria seraya menghujam Kazune dengan pisau berkaratnya.

''Ukhh ….'' Rintih Kazune.

''Baiklah, sekarang akan kubuat kau merasakan sakit yang kurasakan'' ucap Kazusa seraya tersenyum menyeramkan ke arah Kazune.

Kazusa langsung memotong kedua lengan Kazune dan mengoyak isi perut Kazune.

''Arkkhh ... '' Rintih Kazune.

''Tch …. Suara pengganggu …'' gumam Kazusa seraya merobek leher Kazune.

Ia langsung menghujam jantung Kazune , menyebabkan pemuda itu kini tak bernyawa.

''Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bermain lebih lama,tetapi waktuku sudah habis. Jadi _**jaa~**_ ! '' ucap Kazusa dan menghilang

* * *

Keesokan harinya tubuh Kazune dan Kazusa ditemukan.

Keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. Banyak pihak berwajib yang berusaha memecahkan misteri ini. Tetapi semuanya sia-sia.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa memecahkan misteri ini, akhirnya kasus tersebut ditutup.

Dari sekarang hingga seterusnya, kasus ini akan tetap menjadi misteri.

* * *

~THE END~

* * *

Natsu : Akhirnya selesai juga ~!

Kazune : Apa maksudmu aku mati disini ?!

Natsu : Readersnya kok yang minta.

Kazusa : Kenapa aku juga mati disni ?!

Natsu : Emmm …. Cuma pingin nistain aja

Kazusa-Kazune : #Pundung

Natsu : yosshh ~! Saatnya balas reviews !

* * *

Balasan reviews buat yang tidak punya akun

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Guest(1)

* * *

Gomenasai kalau nggak terlalu seram.

Natsu kurang pandai. Semoga yang ini sudah seram ^_^

* * *

Dc

* * *

Kan nggak serem kenapa senang ?

Gomen , Ini genrenya Mystery bukan Romance.

Natsu juga nggak pandai bikin romance ….

* * *

Christy

* * *

Hehehe…. Arigatou sudah bilang keren ^_^

Ini Kazune udah Natsu nistakan hehehe

* * *

Chan

* * *

Hehehe ini udah kok gimana ? serem nggak ?

And Ganbatte mo ~!

* * *

Guest(2)

* * *

Karin udah di chapter kemarin.

Kazune disini ..

Gimana serem nggak ?

* * *

Mhs putri

* * *

Gomen… Natsu nggak pandai bikin romance ….

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Liching

* * *

Arigatou sudah bilang bagus.

Yang ini udah Natsu buat seseram mungkin semoga suka ne~

* * *

Manda

* * *

Ehehehe ….

Ganbatte mo ~!

Natsu : Yosshhh ~! Semua udah dibalas . Akhir Kata-

_**Reviews or Deleted ?**_


End file.
